slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Celtdan McMahon
Celtdan McMahon is a former professional wrestler and commentator in SL wrestling. Celtdan spent five years of his SL wrestling career with the Digital Championship Westling Federation before leaving the company in 2013 and joining Virtual Wrestling Entertainment for a short time later that year. Early Career and Second Living Celtdan took a break from Second Life not long into the month of June and returned to SL in August the same year. Celtdan found places where he made many friends and in early September searched to see if there was any wrestling outlets inside SL. He found the Evolution Pro Wrestling (EPW) promotion ran by Gavin Vidor and Baboo Dagostino. Once there he submitted an application and was accepted within a couple of weeks. Celtdan was excited about the prospect of being able to wrestle inside Second Life. Not long after finding EPW and being accepted originally as a referee before deciding to change his status to a wrestler, he found WWE in SL. This company was ran by a man claiming to be a WWE Real Life developmental wrestler, Joshius Spitteler. Celtdan also met a friend he would continue to keep in touch with there, Stephn Ansar. A current DCWF superstar, MikeFreeman Straaf also was involved with the WWE in SL. He would also become friends with future rival and tag team partner Ari Lane while at EPW. Shortly after EPW filed a copyright claim against WWE in SL, both companies closed and wrestling was near dead inside Second Life. Second Life Championship Wrestling/Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (January 2008 - July 2013) After leaving wrestling and having interests in Football and Ice Hockey inside SL, Celtdan found the Second Life Championship Wrestling promotion on the internet in January of 2008. Celtdan was interested and visited their arena on the mainland sim, Secret Agent N. Celtdan continued to have an interest and decided that he would fill in an application, again to be a referee. Celtdan's application was originally not accepted, although on the day of the SLCW's inaugural House Show on February 17th 2008, Celtdan worked as a security guard and also had an involvement in breaking up a fight between World Title challengers Sidney Washborne and Rob Bukowski. Celtdan would finally become a referee at the SLCW for their first PPV-style show or Main Event, St. Valentines Massacre on March 1st. The same day future Women's Champion and now-DCWF legend Misaki Yumako watched the event unfold. Celtdan would be instrumental in the main event match of that show as Sidney Washborne became the SLCW's first Worlds Heavyweight Champion. Celtdan shortly after, considered being a wrestler but decided that for a period of time he would continue refereeing. Celtdan's toughest test as a referee would come two weeks later on Saturday March 15th as the SLCW had one of it's worst events ever. Now un-officially titled Hell Saturday, Celtdan was scheduled to referee a set of matches on the federation's second House Show. Before the event took place, griefers decided to cause havoc on the arena, and with none of the two owners, Ivan Halfpint and Mattie McCullough available to pick the dropped objects up, the show was in jeopardy of even taking place. At risk of a show with nobody there to watch and hardly any of the wrestlers ready to begin the show, the show went on and will long live in the memories of those who witnessed things that day for the wrong reasons. SLCW Wrestling Career Celtdan decided after two shows as a full time referee that he would like to become a wrestler. Celtdan picked up a system from developer Alpin Criss and started training with a number of wrestlers. Celtdan's refereeing career, though, was not complete. Celtdan would joint-referee SLCW's second Main Event show alongside future rival and tag team champion partner, Ari Lane at April Fools, Hardcore Rules! But this would not be before Ari would face Celtdan in a rookie match two nights prior during a smaller event. The featured match of the April Fools event was a First Blood match for The Worlds Heavyweight Championship between defending champion Sidney Washborne and Nature Boy Alpin Criss. Celtdan would be the referee for this classic match. Celtdan announced that he would no longer referee and went on to compete in his first official SLCW match against World Champion Sidney Washborne. Celtdan was inches away from defeating the champion, but Sidney would pull it out of the bag to defeat the young and up-comer. Celtdan's first proper rivalry would come against the man he faced in his first wrestling match inside Second Life, Ari Lane. Celtdan would face off with Ari in a match at what has been officially dubbed the SLCW's worst show ever, Locked Up!. The system developed by Alpin Criss was unable to cope with the lag of the sim and therefore matches were unable to be completed properly. Celtdan was disqualified for being heavily drunk, although Celtdan's lag problems were in fact down to the problems of the day. Although, this would serve the future of Celtdan's wrestling career becoming SLCW's resident drunk. The Drunken Giant/The S.O.Bs Shortly after Locked Up!, the SLCW moved away from it's original location to a brand new custom built arena on the Davey Jones Locker sim. The company also obtained a contract with television company Metaverse TV to broadcast it's weekly Saturday show. Celtdan would actively be involved in it's weekly show and also began tagging with former World Champion Sidney Washborne. The team began raising havoc on the SLCW and also obtained Sidney's former rival Buger Shan who had won the World Championship from Washborne at the Locked Up event. Sidney and Celtdan continued to team together until late July after Sidney left the SLCW to pursue new projects. This left Celtdan on his own to begin a brand new singles career. Celtdan would engage in a feud with SLCW General Manager Navistar Skytower and would compete against him in a match in which he lost after being screwed over by referee Sparky Qinan, sparking a feud between the two. VWA and Tag Team Success Celtdan would come up just short of earning a World Title shot in the inaguaral SLCW World War Rumble match where he lost to Stephn Ansar after being thrown over the top rope. Celtdan would then challenge new Canadian Heavyweight Champion, Sparky Qinan for his title, but before being able to face him, Sparky was stripped of the title and therefore went on to compete in a triple threat match against young and up-comers Giant Haystacks and Kenan Koga where he was able to win his first championship at CCW 2: When Nations Collide on August 27th. Although, Celtdan's title reign would last only two weeks as he lost the title to Giant Haystacks at VWA's first official event on September 12th. Celtdan would return to the SLCW and joined tag team champions Morse Code, Jaxon Heslop and Ari Lane and also earned the right to be tag team champion. Shortly after, Jaxon left the SLCW due to RL issues which left former rivals Ari and Celtdan to team together and defend their tag team championships together. Morse Code made their first title defence together against Eric Stuart and Madmike Straaf, collectively known as Anarchy in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match at SLCW's first Main Event in 5 months, Danger Zone. Celtdan and Ari would defeat Anarchy to retain their titles. Second feud with Lane Morse Code would once again defend their titles in a three way tag match against Anarchy and Harley Tigerpaw and Wolfy Kessel, Forsaken. Celtdan and Ari's continued success showed but shortly after defending their titles Ari turned on McMahon leaving not only their team in jeopardy, but also the SLCW's Tag Team titles. The duo's second battle against each other would once again see Celtdan come up short after once again falling to the drink. The match was, for a second time awarded to Ari Lane. Not long after this, Ari Lane would once again go on hiatus from the SLCW leaving Celtdan to once again go for singles glory. UK Civil War and WrestleFest Celtdan would be involved in the SLCW's first Elimination Chamber at Blizzard 2008 in a grueling match that also involved Morpheus Shelman and Madmike Freeman. Celtdan would be eliminated early by Tenzan Karu after starting in the first two alongside Misaki Yumako. Morpheus would go on to be the SLCW's first International Champion as a result of winning the match. Celtdan enjoyed classic battles with Morpheus on Showdown before SLCW's New Year's Bash where Celtdan and Madmike challenged Morpheus for the International title in another SLCW first. In a brutal Ring Of Steel match Celtdan would be bloodied and was left with injuries to his stomach and head. Morpheus once again was victorius, and defended his title. The UK Civil War continued on to WrestleFest, where in a triple threat match, Madmike Freeman was able to defeat Morpheus and Celtdan to become International Champion after Celtdan was screwed over by Ari Lane once again. The same night, Celtdan prevented Ari from winning the first Chaos For The Contract match which was eventually won by former DCWF Worlds Heavyweight Champion BigEvil. April 2009 - January 2010 At DCWF Retaliation, Celtdan for the first time would defeat Ari Lane. General Manager Eric Stuart would then force Ari and Celtdan to team up and defend their Tag Team Titles at Control The Chaos. But before the event could take place, Alpin Criss would resign as owner of the DCWF leaving them without a system, and for a short time land. At DCWFs Grand Re-opening event on September 12th 2009, Celtdan McMahon would defeat Ari Lane for only the second time. At Apocalypse, Ari Lane would be retired in a Career v Title match against World Champion Eric Stuart, in which he lost, afterwards Stuart announced that the Tag Team titles were vacated as a result. On October 24th 2009, World Champion Eric Stuart made an open challenge to anyone in the backstage area. Celtdan came out and accepted the challenge. After interference from Mike Freeman on Numbers Rossini, Celtdan executed a powerbomb and pinned Eric Stuart to win the match. Although, in less than two minutes Eric Stuart then stripped Celtdan of the title. At the DCWF Showdown Christmas Special on December 19th, when Numbers Rossini assumed full control of the DCWF from Eric Stuart, Numbers officially recocgnised Celtdan McMahon's reign as World Heavyweight Champion. Since his short-lived World Title win, Celtdan has picked up serious injuries to his head and to his knee. On December 19th, Celtdan was hospitalized, meaning that he was unable to compete in a triple threat match against Wolfy Kessel and Ari Lane. Celtdan may need surgery on his knee which could sideline him for a extended period of time and also could spell the end of his career. At DCWF New Years Bash 2010 on Saturday, January 2nd, Celtdan went against doctors orders and faced off with Wolfy Kessel. In the process of the match, Celtdan seriously injured his knee putting him out of action for an unknown amount of time. Retirement After doing further damage to his knee a week later on Showdown, in a match against Ari Lane in which his doctors strongly advised him not to go through with, Celtdan was stretchered out the arena and then taken to a nearby hospital. Celtdan was placed in a wheelchair until the following Thursday. During this time, Celtdan discussed with friends and fellow DCWF members the idea of retiring from active in-ring action. He came to a decision on the Friday to retire from Professional Wrestling in SL, and subsequently was offered the position as a commentator for Saturday Showdown and DCWF Main Events after WrestleFest. Celtdan gladly accepted. A week after his match with Ari, Celtdan went public with his decision to retire in a special announcement on Showdown, after this, he asked Ari Lane to come out and then challenged him to his final match at WrestleFest II on February 6th, in which Ari, after some persuasion from Celtdan, accepted. Celtdan was able to defeat Ari at WrestleFest after a classic match. Lane congraluated McMahon after the match. Hall Of Fame Later on WrestleFest day, Celtdan accepted his inducting into the DCWF Hall of Fame. He was joined by other DCWF legends such as Ari Lane, Big Evil and Paula Wilcox, all of which he has good relationships with. Return to Wrestling (December 2011 - February 2013) On December 11th, 2011, Celtdan made a shock return to the ring on Showdown as Drewski Hoxley chose him as Voodoo Cooperstone's replacement in a tag team match against DCWF Tag Team Champions Jerico Scarbridge and Mythil Woyseck, in which Drewski and Celtdan won. It was also announced pre-match that Drewski had chosen Celtdan as his opponent in a match at the New Years Bash PPV on January 7th, 2012. The match will be student vs. teacher as Celtdan trained Drewski back in early 2010. Celtdan had a match on the final WarZone of 2011 against Wolf Windshadow, but ring rust showed as he was defeated by the rookie. Three days before on Showdown, after Big Evil had lost the second match of his World Title Best of 5 series with Ranma Yoshiro, Big Evil preceded to chairshot Celtdan, causing Celtdan to ask for a match with Big Evil on next week's show. On the last Showdown of the year, Celtdan defeated Big Evil in a brutal match thanks to the use of his patented guitar. Then at New Year's Bash on January 7th, Celtdan was unable to defeat Drewski in an unbelieveably tight match which saw both Drew and Celt kick out of their opponent's finishing moves. It is expected that Celtdan will return to commentary, but there are rumours going about that Celtdan is interested in a full time return to the ring in the near future, but that doctors are strongly advising against it. On July 16th, 2012, Celtdan announced his intentions to come out of retirement from full-time in-ring action and also confirmed his comeback match would take place on that week's Wednesday WarZone against long-time friend Voodoo Cooperstone. Celtdan, however, also noted that he would still be commentating on a regular basis, but did state that he felt that it was time to step away from permanent commentary work in order to allow him to return to wrestling. However, on the August 1st 2012 edition of Wednesday WarZone, Celtdan shocked many fans and peers alike when he turned on his long-time friend and student, Drewski Hoxley. After defeat in a tag team match to the Wild West Outlaws, Celtdan removed his knee brace and struck Drewski over the head with the brace. Celtdan also took Voodoo out before he could make the save. On the following Showdown, Celtdan came out and cut a "worked shoot" promo against the DCWF stating that he had been seriously disrespected and undermined by those in charge. He went onto challenge Drewski to an un-sanctioned match, which took place two weeks later and was won by Drewski after Voodoo and Scarlette Hoxley interfered and helped Celtdan win. Celtdan was reported to be furious at the way he lost the match and had to find a way to stop the "Wild West Outlaws". It was a few weeks later that Celtdan came out to cut a promo when he was interrupted by Big Evil who said that he supported Celtdan's ideas and felt that he too was being disrespected by both the roster and the DCWF itself. Both men decided to form a tag team known as "The Establishment", which was a reference to the fact that they were two of the longest serving active members of the DCWF and had been part of the company since its very early days. A feud enraged between the new team and the Outlaws, who at the time were the Tag Team Champions. This lead to a Tag Team title match at the Blizzard PPV in December where both Celtdan and Big Evil became tag team champions, giving Celtdan his 2nd tag reign and Big Evil his first. However, the reign did not go to plan for The Establishment after Tenzan Karu once again resurfaced in early 2013, this time as Brian Payne and took Big Evil's attention. Celtdan returned to commentary, and it was in late January, that Celtdan announced his intention to leave DCWF and to take a break from SL wrestling. Celtdan had his last match for the time being against Ari Lane during WrestleFest V Week's "Retro" matches and then commentated on his last DCWF event at WrestleFest V. Officially, the DCWF Tag Team titles were vacated in March that year. Celtdan remained part of the DCWF in the following months, although did not actively participate. However, it was in July of 2013 that things changed for Celtdan. Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (July 2013-December 2013) Celtdan officially left DCWF in July 2013, and just two days after doing so, began negotiations with the VWE, a company that he once openly showed disdain for, particularly towards its ownership. After a short period of discussion with the relevant personnel, Celtdan and VWE simultaneously announced that SL wrestling's longest serving active participant had signed a deal with the company to return to professional wrestling. This was an announcement that shocked many, both in and outside of the VWE. Celtdan quickly made an impact on his debut defeating Loody Graves on the 2nd of August edition of "Edge" and a couple of weeks later defeated John Dennis on an episode of "Experience". After a positive start to his time in VWE, Celtdan was entered into the International Cup, representing the United Kingdom. The tournament would see the winner receive the highly sought after number 30 spot in the "Elimination Royale" FPV at the end of September, and Celtdan defeated Broly Blackheart in his first round match on the 23rd of August. During the International Cup, McMahon was chosen by Benbe Kirax to participate as part of "Team Kirax" against "Team Warf" for the "Versus" event on August 30th. It was on this night that Celtdan was on the losing side for the first time in VWE as the opposing team took victory, giving Stuart Warf co-Chairman status with Kirax. This led to what appeared to be Celtdan's 2nd losing effort in his new promotion against John Dennis, but Warf scratched the result immediately after keeping Celtdan technically unbeaten in singles competition. Once the business of "Versus" was over, Celtdan competed in the semi-finals of the International Cup against Team Kirax partner and former DCWF colleague Vince Easterwood. The match went back and forth for over 20 minutes before Celtdan was able to put Easterwood away with the "Sit Down, Shut Up" powerbomb finisher to advance through to the final. It was in the final where he met Harry Bedlam. Once again, Celtdan was involved in a classic as both men struggled to put the other way for nearly half an hour before McMahon made Bedlam submit to the "Celtdan Crossface". With this, Celtdan not only took his first VWE accolade in the International Cup, but also earned the opportunity to be the last participant to enter the Elimination Royale on September 20th. Unfortunately, the number 30 spot in the match did not translate into victory for McMahon, after being the 2nd last person to be eliminated by Broly Blackheart, who was the eventual winner of the match. After the disappointment of being eliminated late on in the Royale, Celtdan's next test would be at the Old School Edge event on October 11th as he took on Derrick Cult for his International title in a Ladder match. Like his matches against Vince and Harry the previous month, Celtdan and Derrick went back and forth in a brutal match before Derrick was able to claim victory after throwing Celtdan off the Ladder. This resulted in Celtdan's first official singles loss in VWE since debuting at the start of August. McMahon also picked up serious injuries to his rib and back after a number of collisions with ladders during the match. Celtdan would then move onto the 6-man Elimination Dome at Six Feet Under later in October, but once again, Celtdan would find himself disappointed as he was the first to be eliminated from the match by Cody Houley, with whom he started the match. This was a repeat of when Celtdan appeared in the first Elimination Dome/Chamber in SL Wrestling at DCWF's Blizzard in 2008, when he was also the first to leave the match. On this occasion, Tenzan Karu took McMahon out of the match. The Elimination Dome failure would end up being one of Celtdan's last appearances in VWE due to RL commitments which meant he was no longer able to commit to a full time VWE schedule. He was scheduled to take part in the International title match at WrestleSeries 5, but had to pull out. Celtdan quietly departed VWE and it was at this point that he had finally gone into full time retirement from pro wrestling inside Second Life. December 2013 - Present Since leaving VWE at the end of 2013, Celtdan has made few appearances at SL wrestling events. First, Celtdan returned to DCWF to commentate on the main event of WrestleFest VI, which featured one of his best friends Voodoo Cooperstone finally achieve his dream of winning the DCWF Heavyweight Championship in a Hell in a Cell match against Pietro Shelford. Then, Celtdan participated in the 2014 edition of 'We Care', the charity event hosted by Charlotte Williams. The event saw Celtdan commentate on the majority of the show and also take part in a tag team match which saw McMahon team up with friend Isabelle Martinez to take on an unlikely team of Loody Graves and Charlotte Williams. On the night, the team named 'CeltBelle' took victory. In Wrestling Finishing Moves Glasgow Slam (Sidewalk Slam) (April 2008-January 2009) Dublin Driver (Side Slam) (January 2009-August 2009) Sit Down, Shut Up! ''(formerly known as ''Jaboom!) (Sit-out Powerbomb) (December 2011-Present) Celtdan Crossface (March 2009-February 2010, July 2013-present) ''Anaconda Vice ''(July 2012-Present) Signature Moves Samoan Drop (February 2009-February 2010) Swanton Plancha (February 2010-Present) Snap Suplex (July 2013 - present) Entrance Themes "Alive and Kicking" by Nonpoint (April 2008) "What's Left Of The Flag" by Flogging Molly (April 2008-September 2009) "Whiskey Hangover" by Godsmack (September 2009-February 2010) "The Real Thing" by Faith No More (December 2011 - Summer 2012) "Underground" by Gob (Summer 2012 - February 2013) "Morning Glory" by Oasis (July 2013 - present) Championships and Accomplishments Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF)/Second Life Championship Wrestling (SLCW) *DCWF Championship (1 time) *Tag Team Championships - with Ari Lane (Morse Code)(1 time) (Vacated), with BigEvil (Establishment) (Vacated) * Hall Of Famer (Class of 2010) Canadian Championship Wrestling (CCW)/ Virtual Wrestling Alliance (VWA) *Canadian National Championship (1 time) Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (VWE) *Winner - 2013 International Cup Wrestling Radio Outside of his regular appearances in DCWF and VWE between 2008 and 2013, Celtdan also played a major role in SL Wrestling's presence on internet radio. First, along with Ranma Yoshiro, Okita Thor and Ari Lane, Celtdan was part of the original Digital Wrestling Round Table (DWRT) run between December 2010 and April 2011. After an appearance on the programme by Eric Stuart in February of 2011, Celtdan decided to leave the show. However, the following year, Celtdan and Ranma decided to restart the programme with a new team including Maxine Darkwatch, Curt Bombastic and Derrick Zane. This time, Ranma took a back seat and focused on production while Celtdan became the main host of the programme. The show was generally popular for most of Celtdan's run before he decided to leave the programme again in February 2013, coinciding with his decision to take a break from SL Wrestling. However, only a couple of months later, Celtdan launched 'Wrestling Talk', a radio panel show based on the BBC's 'Fighting Talk'. The show ran regularly from May 2013 until August of that year, when Celtdan decided to continue full time wrestling with the VWE. Entrance Video